homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-A Real B L A S T
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 16:13 -- CT: Milo? -- galvinizedGlobalization GG changed their mood to SMOOTH -- GG: I K N E W I recognized that name... Lucy, you've been dragged into this insanity too? CT: If you mean SBURB, then yes. GG: What else? CT: The end of the world, aliens, need I go on? GG: Mmhm yes, a real B L A S T all things considered! GG: I knew that list Rybalt sent me was dubious. And this means... Yes, T H A T might have a chance, too. GG: At A N Y rate. Welcome to the team! CT: How far into the game are you? CT: Someone with your skills must be doing well, i hope. GG: As appreciated as it is flattery will get you N O W H E R E! GG: Regardless. I'm doing as well as can be expected at this early stage. For the first time I'm in a position to gather intel of my own volition. CT: I see. So you're having fun then? GG: A L W A Y S! CT: I'm not very far, but you were always better with computer games... GG: Recent events have forced me to realize I may not be as good at computing as I thought... CT: Really now? CT: What happened? GG: E N T R I E S happened. CT: My enty went fine, what could have made it that bad? GG: At times it seemed as if my computer were A C T I V E L Y seeking my and my client's deaths by meteor. We were both able to pull through but it was far more of a trial than it had A N Y right to be. CT: Jack sent me a program that helped me through the server portion of the game. GG: But that doesn't matter now! I imagine with time our proficiency with this game's interface will grow, and barring that there is a L O T more to it than sitting at a computer. CT: So I've noticed. CT: My home is filled with something called "Build Grist". CT: Milo? Are you alright? GG: J U S T fine! CT: You didn't say anything for a while, I was worried. GG: S O R R Y, sorry! I'm alright, merely checking things over! CT: Alright. GG: It hadn't occured to me fully until now that as Server, my Client's home is open all but completely to my machinations. CT: What did you do? GG: Just a standard part of entry proceedure! CT: I have no idea what that is. My computer does all of the serving for me. GG: Your own process was automated by that program you mentioned, then? CT: Yes, It's very versitile and very helpful. CT: It helped me enter the game with an instruction manual that was dispensed as I asked. GG: I'm not sure that bodes well. GG: You're no doubt aware the various devices whoever served as your Server deployed in your house, and their unique functions? CT: Yes, the creation of an object that allows entry to another world. GG: Past that, the Server holds the ability to deploy additional devices and move those already deployed, up to and including items already in the home. CT: ... That is terrifying. GG: I can do W H A T E V E R I like with Eribus' home! GG: And that's hilarious! GG: B U T if you're unable to control it then whoever your Client is, they're subject to the whims of a program from a patently U N T R U S T W O R T H Y individual. GG: One way or another I'm going to have to have a T A L K with Jack... He's got a L O T to answer for. CT: It does explain some things. My server player ripped the toliet in the room over from the floor and used it to open my Cruxtruder. CT: What did JAck do? GG: He lied on at least one crucial fact. And mislead regarding the game with what I suspect to be E X T E N S I V E knowledge of its true nature. GG: We're going to need to chat. But for now, we need to move F O R W A R D. CT: ... CT: Alright. GG: Keep an eye on your computer and make sure that program isn't doing anything U N P L E A S A N NT with your Client's home. GG: ...On that note. Who I S your Client? GG: And your Server, for that matter? CT: An alien for both. I don't know their names, but my client is a girl at least. CT: They both had the initials AC but they had different text colors. GG: E X C E L L E N T! GG: In the name of cross-species relationships the more Server/Client chains of this nature the better! CT: Well, from the list they gave me, there are about 12 aliens and 8 of us. GG: That seems to be the case, yes. I've only talked with two of them and incurred a debt with one that I'll soon be in a position to repay. GG: They're a fascinating sort. Really W E I R D, don't you think? CT: Alright. CT: Yes, they are quite strange. GG: As far as they're concerned W E are the representatives for humanity as a collective, as they are for their own race. GG: So we need to put our B E S T foot forward! CT: Of course. I will do my best. GG: But I don't have to lecture Y O U on proper etique and behavior, do I? CT: I do not believe i need help with such a thing. So, no. CT: You should stay on your best behavior. GG: Of C O U R S E! CT: ... CT: I give you a sharp look. GG: I give you a disarmingly coy smile. CT: I trust you will keep to your word, is what I say next. GG: R E L A X! If there's O N E thing I D E F I N I T E L Y won't make a mess of, it's diplomacy! CT: Prepare your spulchritude, Milo. CT: We have become unofficial diplomats. GG: As E X C I T I N G a development as any other! CT: Yes. GG: Put on a good show for our intergalactic friends and don't be dishearted by the computing aspect. GG: Get outside and look around! I'm sure you've got one H E L L of a view! CT: Yes, it is one heck of a view. CT: It's very pretty here. CT: It's not like any place on Earth. CT: It's a bit jarring. CT: But also welcome. CT: What is it like where you are? GG: I can tell I'm going to have a L O T of fun running around here. CT: What is it like? GG: Bright lights and marshlands. It's misty, with a mysterious sort of aura to it... GG: I get the feeling I'll always have a L I T T L E less space than I think I do to step safely. The footholds should do something for that, but I haven't ventured far from my home yet. CT: Neither have I. We appear to be in different places. Where I am, there are comets and moons, small planets and sapphires. CT: I'm not sure if there's even proper gravity here. GG: Oh? CT: I think I may be on a different planet than you. GG: Undoubtedly. CT: This planet appaers to be made of other planets and moons and other celestial bnodies. GG: Each of us has our own planet. Mine is the Land of Polliwog and Peridot, and yours is... CT: Land of Stars and Sapphire. GG: Right. I've been keeping track, kudos to who or whatever's responsible for the messages harkening our arrivals, planets and those nifty titles being dispensed. CT: The announcement called me Made of Void. GG: W H A T E V E R that means! CT: What did the announcement call you? GG: I'm the Page of Space! It's all a mystery right now but I'm sure with time it will be become clear. And until then, the more scraps we've assembled the clearer the picture will be. CT: Alright. CT: I guess I'll leave you to explore your swamp, and I will see if it's possible to even breathe on my planet(S). GG: Be careful out there! CT: You too, Milo. CT: Don't drown in mud or anything. GG: P L E A S E. CT: I'm only kiddig. CT: You are more than capable at beating a computer game. GG: Well, yes. GG: But this is S O much more than that! CT: Truly? GG: The action and danger are real. We won't be sitting at any computers clicking whatever foes we face to death, we'll be E N G A G I N G them in real combat! GG: Keep your wits about you. But don't let it get so bad that you forget to have fun with it! CT: Well I know that. I thought that might be normal in action games. CT: I'd never played one before. CT: ... GG: Well. GG: That M I G H T be for the best! CT: Why would that be? GG: You've got no preconcieved notions! CT: About action games? GG: About G A M E S. GG: I could aproximate this game to A N Y number of others but at the end of the day it's W H O L E Y unlike any other. CT: Why is that? GG: Normal games don't involve physical action and real risk of D E A T H. CT: ... CT: Oh. CT: That makes sense. GG: ...Do try and stay safe, dear. CT: You too. CT: Let's meet up, if it's possible, and high five or something. GG: It's a plan! CT: Good luck, Milo. GG: The same to you, Lucy! CT: I'm going to go now. See you later Milo. -- classiclyTaciturn CT ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 17:53 -- Category:Milo Category:Lucy